veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTales Theme Song
The VeggieTales Theme Song is the opening theme to almost every VeggieTales episode, it made its debut in the video Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and has been used since. Lyrics Bob: Okay, Larry. It's time for theme song. Larry: Uh, yeah, Bob. What do I do? Bob: Hmm, let's see... I know! You play the guitar. Larry: '''Bob, I don't have any hands. '''Bob: '''Oh, you're right. Okay, okay, uh... you play this. '''Larry: '''Oh, I don't want to play that. I'll look silly. '''Bob: '''Oh, come on. It'll be fun. '''Larry: Nope. Not going to do it. Bob: It's for the kids. Larry: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. Bob: Alright. Well, better go on out there. (Larry walks on the screen with a tuba. While he's playing it, Bob appears.) Bob: If you like to talk to tomatos '' ''If a squash can make you smile '' ''If you like to waltz with potatoes '' ''Up and down the produce aisle... '' Have we got a show for you! '''All:' VeggieTa-a-ales, VeggieTa-a-ales, VeggieTa-a-ales, VeggieTa-a-ales, '' ''VeggieTa-a-ales, VeggieTa-a-ales, VeggieTa-a-ales, VeggieTales! Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Got to be All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour! All: VeggieTales! All: There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTaa-a-aa-a-aa-a-aa-a-ales! (Larry collapses then kids giggle and laugh at him) Trivia * The second version excludes Junior and Larry's lines. Mom and Dad Asparagus are dropped from this version too. *Originally, according to Mike Nawrocki on the Behind the Scenes on the Where's God When I'm S-Scared? DVD, the original theme song was just the chorus singing until "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" had the newer version. *On the original theme song, the people that appeared in the chorus were: Bob, Larry, Junior asparagus, Dad Asparagus, and Mom Asparagus. *"God is Bigger" was actually the first song that came before the theme song, according to the "Where's God Whem I'm S-Scared?!" audio commentary and behind the scenes *Larry dosen't play the tuba in the theme song even though people say he does. Larry is actually playing the sousaphone. *The version of the theme song has some differences than the revised version. 1. Bob smiles big after saying "Have we got a show for you", rather than Larry popping his head nodding. 2. The lighting is a little dim. 3. At the end, everyone smiles with showing their teeth rather than a small smile. 4. When Mike Nawrocki's name is shown, he has Michael instead of his short name. 6. The Big Idea presents logo doesn't have Bob and Larry smiling, it has average print. 7. Larry has his dopey voice and Bob's voice is a little deep. 8. Clips from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Mike Nawrocki wrote the theme song. When he got stuck in a rhyme with "smile" he got so frustrated. It took him a day to find "produce aisle" as his rhyme. *The theme song is all recorded with live instruments by Big Idea's music director Kurt Heineke. All the other early songs thereafter are recorded by using a sequencing keyboard. Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Songs